


Sword to my Honour

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO, KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Archery, Battle, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Prince Kai - Freeform, Prince Kris, Prince Sehun, Prince Siwon, Swords, Understanding, War, kingdomau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Prince Sehun has to fight for his own honour. If he wins, he stays, if he lose... He has to follow the enemy Prince back."You think of your sword..his sword and nothing else." Sehun nods to his brother's advice and puts on his head gear.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Main Characters**

 

 

**Prince Sehun**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Prince Kai**

 

 

 

 

 

#comingsoon


	2. Final

 

 

 

**_Sword to my Honour_ **

 

 

 

 

War is upon them. The old king listens to his ministers as they talk about the plans and strategies to win the war. It is a must win war for them. Their country is at stake and its people. The king turns to look at his Princes; the elder Prince is in a deep thought. Prince Kris is the best warrior in the whole nation and the battalion of soldiers is under him. The lines between Kris’s eyes don’t send any assurance to the King. The old King sighs again and one of his minsters speaks, “We are winning this war. The priest in the temple saw an eagle flying with a snake it its mouth.”

 

 

 

Prince Kris scoffs, “We are going to plan this war with a sighting of an eagle with a snake?” Beside him the younger Prince stares into space. Prince Sehun shares a look with the King and Prince Kris stands, moving to the middle of the room. Two rows of ministers grow silent when Prince Kris stands in the middle, giving them a stare. “There are ships of soldiers on our waters and here you people are just taking it lightly. I can’t win the war myself! A sighting of an eagle with a serpent won’t win us the war!”

 

 

 

“Kris… What do you suggest?” The King speaks, looking at his elder son. Prince Kris is well known for his sword wielding, battle skills. They had won many battles with his skills and the King believes that this time too, Prince Kris will bring glory. “We fight.” The Prince answers and all the ministers cheers. They would fight with their lives for the nation.

 

 

 

 

The King calls the Princes for a private meeting an hour later. Prince Sehun is the first to arrive and he is unusually silent. The Young Prince is always chatty and bright but this time the King notices the worry and tension on the Prince’s face. In this war too, the young prince is called to join the battle. “You will be fine, Sehun.” The King says, understanding the younger prince’s worry. Prince Sehun looks up to his father with a glum expression, “My sword skill is terrible.”

 

 

“But your archery skill is the best in the kingdom, brother.” Kris’s voice resounds in the huge chamber, making the King smile. The King loves how the elder prince would always be there to make the younger prince feel better. The younger one pouts at his brother. The elder Prince joins the younger around the work table; there are papers of deals and a handmade chess set on the table. The king works on his plans with the chess and this time, the old king stares at the chess piece in doubt. There are no winning moves.

 

 

“Father…” Prince Kris calls and the King looks up to his elder son, “I believe this war will end peacefully…” The King speaks. The King is known for his sixth sense and wisdom. Whatever the King feels and plans will come to glory and this time too; it gives hope to both the princes. “But it comes with a heavy price.”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

The ground trembles as an army of 190,000 moves as if a single being. It’s symphony of steps with each perfectly aligned with the one next to it. The front is led by eager foot soldiers armed with swords, shields and pikes. They're followed by foot soldiers armed with spears and large shields, which in turn are followed by elite soldiers on horseback.

 

 

Prince Kris and Prince Sehun stands on their ground, in their armour with an army of 150,000 soldiers. They lead cavalry armed with bows, shields and swords, which in turn are followed by elite foot soldiers armed with two swords. The ranks are filled with many other regiments, including allied soldiers, as well as slave soldiers and different types of archery units.

 

 

Despite lacking in the number of men, the two princes stand tall and proud as three men walks towards them. Prince Kris recognizes them, tilting towards the younger prince, “That is the elder Prince Siwon, the middle one is the commander and the last one is their second prince, Prince Kai.” Prince Sehun keeps his eyes fixed on their armour. The armour has a flat top helm with two oval holes leaving the eyes minimally exposed. The shoulders are rounded, quite short and small in size. They're decorated with masterfully crafted layers of metal in the shape of dragon scales.

 

 

Prince Kris fixes his sword and moves forward with the younger prince behind him. Prince Kris has two swords on his sides and Prince Sehun has his loyal bow and arrow. The Princes meet the other Princes in the middle of the battleground. The king watches from above the palace with Princess Luna; Prince Kris’s wife and their eighteen months old boy.

 

 

Prince Sehun notices how they didn’t shake hands like how usually his brother would do. This is a war and the soldiers in front of them are enemies, wanting to take over their city. “What do you suggest mighty Prince?” The enemy prince asks, and the two other chuckles in confidence. Prince Sehun makes an eye contact with the second prince through his head gear. Sehun holds his own head gear tightly. It clings against his metal armour and his heart beats nervously. This isn’t the first time he’s at battle but this is the first battle where their city is at stake. Sehun watches the elder Prince Siwon talking to his brother sarcastically; confident in their strength to win the battle.

 

 

“We are not putting our country at stake.” Prince Kris answers, flexing his jaw. Prince Sehun looks up to his taller brother and admires his brother wholeheartedly. The enemy prince chuckles, so does their commander, “We are here to win something… and it is yet to be decided.”

 

 

“Which fool fires a war without purposes?” Kris roars and Sehun believes it is the wrong move. The sun is shining so brightly and he has to blink his eyes several times to clear his view. His brother’s anger didn’t seem to scare the enemy, they look more relaxed. “We are armies, and war is what we do…”

 

 

“Let’s not make this stupidity of yours result to the death of thousands of innocents.” Kris suggests, moving to stand in front of Sehun. Prince Siwon smirks happily, understanding the change of plans and he nods. However, before Prince Siwon could agree to fight one to one with Kris, the second prince interrupts. He whispers into Prince Siwon’s ears and Sehun widens his eyes when their eyes meet. Kris seems to be on guard too.

 

 

 

“Well… well… Let this fight be between the younger princes.”

 

 

Sehun swallows, looking at his brother. He turns around to look at his father in the palace. Kris sends him a look and leans in to bump their foreheads together. “Give your best brother,” Kris whispers and Sehun could feel his heart breaking.

 

 

“Decide now… What’s at stake?” Kris asks, tightening the straps of Sehun’s armour. He takes the head gear from Sehun’s hand. The enemy prince who he is supposed to fight looks ready, with his sword in his hand.

 

 

Prince Siwon keeps his eyes on Sehun, “If he loses…” Sehun swallows, feeling the tension in the air – or is it just him, “He will follow us back as Prince Kai’s husband.”

 

 

 

His brother stares in to the enemy Prince’s eyes for some time and turns to look at him. Sehun wants to hug his brother, tell the elder Prince to help him out of this mess but deep down Sehun knows; this is the battleground honour. He must adhere to it no matter what. Prince Kris seems to understand the younger prince’s look and he turns to face Sehun, "You think of your sword… his sword and nothing else." Sehun nods to his brother's advice and puts on his head gear.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Sehun grips Kris’s sword tightly, looking at the other prince’s legs to study his movements. His head is messed up but he has to keep his focus on winning. He must win. He cannot lose and follow someone unknown and be tied with forced relationship. He doesn’t even know how Prince Kai is; worst he doesn’t know how the prince he’s fighting looks like. Sehun brings his sword in attempt to block the hit and moves away, blocking another hit. It almost got his arm and this time Sehun uses his arrow to help him attack the other prince. Sehun feels confident when the other prince is surprised with the arrow, almost cutting the stomach open. With a sword on one hand and an arrow on the other, Sehun inches forward to attack. He should not be defending, he should fight. This time the enemy aims for his arrow and Sehun is quick to replace the broken arrow.

 

 

Prince Kai takes another sword from his sides and swings both swords in his hands, jumping into the air to attack down on Sehun. This time Sehun uses the sword to safe himself. The metal clicks and clings. One of the prince’s swords slashes his leg and Sehun hisses in pain, limping to stop. The other prince stands and watches; finally removing his iron helmet,

 

 

Sehun limps, standing upright and gets in stance to attack once again. Prince Kai’s throws his helmet away and smirks. He throws one sword down and runs to elbow Sehun on the shoulder. The Prince winces falling on his knees but is quick enough to use his arrow to plunge through Prince Kai’s leg. The confident prince falls on the ground, with Sehun’s arrow in his leg. Sehun breathes normally, thinking that he has the chance to win the fight but to his horror, the prince pulls out the arrow and throws it towards Sehun. Sehun stares at the dripping blood and rushes to grab the sword on the ground.

 

 

He groans when Prince Kai kicks his hand and leans down to take the sword. He is also limping and they stand on one leg, aiming for each other again. The smirk is still there and Sehun plans for counterattacks.

 

 

Sehun forwards to attack the prince, aiming his sword to the prince’s torso but to his own surprise, the skilled prince avoids the hit and kicks Sehun to the ground. Sehun kneels on the ground, quickly standing back up to counter attack but the other Prince has him in a arm lock, tightening his hold as Sehun moves,

 

 

Sehun chokes and coughs, losing his breath. He blinks his eyes, injured legs kicking the sand and he finds his brother, Prince Kris in view. Sehun taps the arm around his neck and the enemy prince releases his hold. Sehun lies flat on the ground, chest heaving up and down in speed and he takes in as much air as he can. At the same time, a realization gets into his system; he lost the fight.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun stares into the vast sea, sailing on an unknown ship. As promised, Sehun is now following the enemies back. His brother had hugged him tightly, assuring him about things he has no idea off, telling him things about the other nation and reminding him that he saved the whole nation from being destroyed. Sehun’s lips quiver at the thought. He saved his nation, but he lost himself.

 

 

He overhears some sailors’ conversations and grips the wooden railing, pretending to look at the dragon shaped figurehead. They talk about the welcoming party and how the princes would enjoy themselves as usual with wine, meat and women. Sehun swallows, looking into the blue sea. He leans forward when he spots something underneath the ship. It’s a dolphin he believes. He leans more, moving to the side as the dolphin seems to swim right under the figurehead and when he finally gets a proper view,

 

 

“Prince,” Sehun is pulled back and he widens his eyes. Prince Kai is looking at him in full concern, holding onto his arm lightly but protectively. Sehun tries not to feel anything about it after what he has heard from the sailors. “What are you doing?” Prince Kai asks, giving Sehun a look over. Sehun turns around and ignores the prince. The ~~enemy~~ prince joins him at the side. Sehun sighs when the dolphin is nowhere to be found.

 

 

“How’s your leg?” Sehun hears the other prince. He shifts his gaze to his bandaged leg and focuses back on the sea. The enemy physician had treated him immediately after he was brought to the ship. They gave him a bath, new clothes and treated his wounds. “Better…” Sehun answers, not bothering if the other prince could hear him. Sehun sneakily glances at Prince Kai’s legs and scowls. The other prince is still wearing his bloody, torn pants.

 

 

Prince Kai chuckles softly, noticing the other prince’s grimace. He takes a moment to admire Prince Sehun’s beauty. It is surreal for someone to be as beautiful as Prince Sehun. If he had met the prince in another situation, he would have courted the beautiful prince with honour. Prince Kai feels bad for Sehun who is in this situation unexpectedly. “I didn’t have anything clean to wear for time being.” The prince informs the scowling prince. Prince Sehun throws him a grimacing glance, “How is that?” Sehun says with a scoff.

 

 

Prince Kai chuckles, leaning against the wooden railing and he keeps his eyes on the beautiful prince, “Since I gave mine to you…”

 

 

Sehun reddens, not meeting Kai’s gaze. He didn’t expect to be wearing Prince Kai’s attire. He didn’t think the Prince would lend him clothes, “I told the physician to give you my clothes…”

 

 

“Why is that?” Sehun asks, voice getting lower into whispers. He wishes for the sea to swallow his attraction. Kai is an enemy. “You… You caught my interest in a battle of power with love…”

 

 

Sehun watches Prince Kai leave when Prince Siwon calls and Sehun is left standing with his own thoughts and the waves. Prince Kai couldn’t mean what he said and Sehun tries not to fall for it. It could be a trap of feelings; make him comfortable and wreck him. He is by means their trophy and he would be Kai’s trophy prince. Real emotions and feeling are not possible with just a short period of time.

 

 

Sehun heads back to the main cabin. His body is aching and the thought of his own chamber and bed is making him miss his family a lot more. Kris would be with him now, teasing him, laughing about the minor wound. Sehun feels tears brimming in his eyes as he passes by a few soldiers on his way to the chamber and they send him a look. By the time he reaches the room, leaning against the closed door, the tear rolls down his eyes. His lips tremble and he muffles his sobs in his palm. All the pain and trouble in his heart flows out through his eyes,

 

 

“Prince Sehun…” Sehun turns to the voice, surprised to see Prince Kai in the chamber, sitting by the worktable with a few papers in his hand. “Is everything alright?” he questions, getting up to make his way towards Sehun.

 

 

Sehun shakes his head, massaging his temples, “I am tired…” he answers, avoiding the other prince’s worried gaze. Sehun heads towards the bed when Prince Kai tells him to freely use the bed, “Make yourself comfortable Prince… Please let us know if you need anything.”

 

 

“Why are you treating me nicely?” Sehun whispers, sitting by the bed, staring at the bandage on his leg. He can see Prince Kai walking to his side through his lashes and the prince kneels down, “What do you mean?” Prince Kai asks, looking at the sad prince on the bed. He wishes to hold the prince’s hands and comfort the other but he is not sure if he could; if the prince would allow him.

 

 

“You know what I mean… You won me over a battle, I am a…”

 

“Where are you getting such ideas from?” Prince Kai asks, kneeling closer to the other prince. Sehun looks up to meet the other prince in the eyes. He notices how the prince is shirtless, kneeling in front of him with the most affectionate eyes. The prince in front of him isn’t the one he met at the battlefield. “What do you want me to think?” Sehun asks, lips quivering once again, heart caving in and his stomach coils in unknown emotions. “I never wanted to be forced into marriage… and now I am in this situation, with someone who is…was an enemy.” Sehun ruffles his hair, pressing his head where it hurts and looks at Prince Kai, hoping the prince would understand him.

 

 

“I know Siwon said you are to follow us back as my husband…” Kai speaks, sighing a little. He stands up and joins Prince Sehun on the bed and leans back on his hands, eyes fixed on the beautiful prince. “Trust me, that is the safest option. Siwon made a surprising decision but I understand why he did that…”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“If not… you will be treated like slave by the soldiers and I don’t think I will able to see you in such situation.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Sehun stares at the ship’s miniature on the table. Lying flat on the bed, Sehun could feel the ship moving along to the waves. ‘Slave’; the word rings in his head like a bell.  Price Siwon had saved Sehun’s honour by tying him to Prince Kai. Prince Kai has been nice and accommodating ever since he stepped foot on the ship. The hard bed under him sends pricks to his back yet Sehun is thankful for the comfortable place to lie on. The prince had allowed Sehun to use the bed while he is out of the chamber to meet his brother. The door to the chamber open with a creak and Sehun shifts his gaze, Prince Kai enters, locking his eyes with Sehun, “I thought you would be asleep.”

 

 

Sehun says nothing but he keeps an eye on the prince. “Would you have meal here or we can join Siwon in his chamber?” Sehun weighs Prince Kai’s options; he wants to keep himself locked but his values are telling him to show respect to the highest in command, “Let’s dine together…”

 

 

Prince Kai smiles brightly, walking towards the bed. He makes himself comfortable, sitting on the bed and flinches when he notices Sehun’s discomfort, “I would give you space…” Prince Kai states smiling sheepishly, “But since there’s only one bed here and I need to straighten my back… I am throwing my values away…”

 

 

Prince Sehun scoffs, shifting slightly to give the Prince some space, “Thank you…” Prince Kai says and lies next to the beautiful prince. “Don’t worry Prince… I will not jump on you…”

 

 

“That’s assuring…” Sehun mumbles, closing his eyes to rest them. He hears the other prince laughing next to him and a tap on his shoulder, “We should be friends prince…”

 

 

Sehun opens his eyes, turning to look at Prince Kai. The prince is lying on his side, looking at Sehun, “I don’t want us to be uncomfortable around each other…” Sehun shifts his gaze from the prince to the space in between them. He truly understands what the prince means and he really wishes to be comfortable but his heart isn’t allowing him to be comfortable yet,

 

 

“We will eventually be married… Not immediately but we will… I will speak to father about it, give you some time… give us some time,”

 

“Prince…” Sehun speaks, taking a deep breath. “I wish to be myself… I wish to be comfortable but believe me… I am being cautious.”

 

 

“I understand Sehun….” Kai whispers a soft sorry, “Prince…”

 

 

 

Sehun smiles over the prince’s mistake, “Its okay…”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Prince Siwon’s chamber is nothing like Prince Kai’s. It’s bigger and spacious with a huge comfortable bed, long dining table, a bath space and a worktable. Sehun’s stomach growls when he eyes the food on the table. He joins Prince Kai, sitting next to him and the prince sends him a smile. “We don’t usually eat this much after battle…” Sehun sends the other a look, “Why?” Sehun wants to tell the other of what Kris and him would do but he keeps the information to himself.

 

 

“Normally our food stock would finish during battle…”

 

 

Sehun keeps his mouth shut. This was an easy battle, easy win. He stands to greet Prince Siwon when the other walks over to his chair and the prince sends Sehun a smile. He notices the dimple on the prince’s stubble cheeks. “Are you rested, Prince?” Siwon asks, dismissing the sailor who tries to serve. “Yes… Prince Kai had been very accommodating.”

 

 

Sehun eyes the meat in the middle of the table, wondering if it’s what he thinks it is, “That’s ostrich meat…” Sehun widens his eyes when Prince Kai whispers into his ears and he catches Prince Siwon’s teasing gaze, “Looking friendly already brother…”

 

 

Sehun feels heat creeping up his neck and he stares at the food in his plate, “Friends we are…” Prince Kai answers with a chuckle and the brothers invites Sehun to dine comfortably. Sehun tries the ostrich meat that he was eyeing and he grimaces at how chewy it is. Unconsciously, he makes faces and pushes the meat to the corner of the plate and glances up when he realizes how silent the chamber is,

 

 

“You don’t like it?” Prince Siwon asks and Prince Kai has his eyes fixed at Sehun. Sehun began to feel uncomfortable, worried that he offended the prince. “This is the first time I tried ostrich meat…” Sehun mumbles apologetically. “It’s okay Sehun…” Kai says, taking the meat from Sehun’s plate. Sehun frowns, eyeing the meat which is now in Kai’s plate. This has never happened to him, someone eating his leftover without any doubt. When he was younger, he used to eat from Kris, his brother feeding him from one same plate but as he grew older, he learnt the ethics and is told to never eat anyone’s left over.  

 

 

“We will reach the city in one night…” Prince Siwon starts, telling the younger prince. Kai listens, nodding along and time to time replies with suggestions. Sehun hears everything with each bite. Prince Kai will have to announce to the soldiers, have them pack up and clean the armours. Prince Siwon says it is best they finish their work here on the ship since all of them are well and fine. “Is there anything I can do?” Sehun whispers out, taking the wine glass.

 

 

Kai shares a look with Siwon and hums, “You can help me out prince…”

 

 

“Yes… Just stay with Kai… and do what you can. It is best for you to stick with Kai until the official ceremonial announcement is made by the King.” Prince Siwon says and a weight is lifted from Sehun’s chest.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun hears the horns blaring and the princes gestures Sehun to look. Standing on the deck, Sehun rests his hands on the railing, looking at the land before him. “Welcome to our city, Prince Sehun.” Prince Kai nudges his sides and Sehun feels a shiver up his skin. The ship docks at the port and Sehun gets surprised with a ceremonial welcome. There are horses, flowers and the people are dancing and singing. It’s a celebration.

 

 

“You okay?” Kai asks, looking at Sehun. All the soldiers are cheering, enjoying the welcome as they get off the ship and Sehun starts to pale. His mind starts to worry if the people would hate him or treat him badly and if he would end up becoming gloomy and depressed. “I can see your thoughts from your eyes prince. Stop it…”

 

 

“You are not in my position prince… Don’t talk to me as if you understand how I feel.”

 

 

Kai sighs, “At least trust me…”

 

 

 

Sehun doesn’t answer.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

As Sehun ride the carriage with both the princes, he spots the King and Queen at the terrace with proud smiles but the King’s smile seems to falter when he notices Sehun. Both the prince turns to look at Sehun and Prince Kai send Sehun a look. Sehun assumes that the look is supposed to calm his nerves but he wishes Prince Kai will know that it is making him more nervous than ever. Sehun’s mind works on absolutely different situation where he thinks the King would despise him, cage him and taunt him for being the prince’s whore.

 

 

Sehun looks around, eyeing all the unknown people of the unknown city. They seem to have taken interest on him, whispering and pointing towards him. Sehun doesn’t know what to interpret from their reactions. The noise, celebration and everything is wearing him out.

 

 

“Come…” Prince Kai gives Sehun his hand, waiting for Sehun to get down. Sehun puts his hand over the prince’s and thanked the prince in a soft voice. Prince Kai sends him a smile which Sehun notices it is a mixture of teases and delight. “The King doesn’t look so happy to see me.” Sehun whispers, walking next to the young prince as they follow Prince Siwon to the Great Hall. Prince Kai furrows his brows, sending Prince Sehun a look, “He’s surprised I am sure…”

 

 

“What if…” Sehun starts, and Prince Kai grabs onto his arm, stopping to stare into his eyes. “Prince Sehun… I hate how you think so low of yourself.”

 

 

Sehun keeps his mouth shut, lips tight and stares back. He wants to argue with the prince. Sehun is one confident prince but not in a new place where he is brought over like a trophy. This whole situation brings his confidence down into the earth and he cannot be himself, he cannot bring himself to feel like the Prince he is and to be very specific; he is not the prince of this place.

 

 

Sehun drags himself into the hall, hiding behind Prince Kai’s frame. Sehun glances over the prince’s shoulder to see a long huge table. The King is sitting in the middle, the Queen on his right and Prince Siwon is on his left. Sehun knows where Kai’s position is; beside the elder Prince and as they make their way, Prince Kai doesn’t get to his place but guides Sehun, presenting him to the King. “Will you explain this, Prince Siwon?” The King speaks, looking at Sehun briefly and turns to look at the elder prince. Prince Siwon takes the liberty to answer every question. Sehun tries to keep his gaze away from the Queen as she keeps her eyes on him.

 

 

“Prince Sehun…” Sehun focuses his mind to the King when the respected one calls, him looking at him. “I am regretful for the situation you happen to be in…” Sehun widens his eyes, swallowing his saliva and listens carefully. The king looks apologetic, “I can’t apologise for what happened…” Sehun nods, understanding the battle arrangements but the look and concern on the King’s face sends Sehun some comfort. “But I believe what Prince Kai did at the time was worthy for thousands of innocent soldier’s and people’s life.”

 

 

Sehun keeps his lips tight. If he won the battle, if he won the fight, he will not be in this situation, “And I am somehow thankful that it is you who fought with Prince Kai.” Sehun looks at the King once again, not understanding what the King is meaning to say. “If it was Siwon against your brother, Prince Kris… it would end up nasty.”

 

 

Now Sehun understands what the King means. Sehun knows how good his brother is with his sword, in fighting and one of them would end up being hurt or worse, dead. Sehun nods, not saying anything and he sends the King a smile. “And Kai….”

 

 

 

Prince Kai brings his hands close, taking a deep breath, “I will not allow you to marry Prince Sehun…”

 

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes once again, looking at Kai, at Siwon and lastly at the King.

 

 

“I want you to treat him like the Prince he is, court him and if he likes you…”

 

 

“I understand father…” Prince Kai answers, biting his lips to hide the smile. He really wants to smile now. Things will be good for Sehun and there’s nothing else he wishes for the prince.

 

 

“Announce to the people…” The King says, writing his wishes down on the paper with his quill, “Prince Sehun shall be treated with respect and honour. He is our guest until further announcement and any misbehaviour will not be taken lightly.”

 

 

Prince Kai leans in to Sehun’s ears, “Smile Sehun…” whispering with a smile. He chuckles lightly when Prince Siwon shakes his head. Sehun glances at Kai and sighs, “Dear King…” Sehun calls politely, bowing his head in respect,

 

 

“I am thankful for this honour.” Sehun starts, closing his eyes to form sentences of his thoughts. “I really appreciate you delaying the ceremony for me to be comfortable and I cannot put it in words how grateful I am…” Sehun takes a deep breath, clasping his hands together,

 

 

“I have one wish Dear King…” Sehun says, eyes blurring with tears and he composes himself back in time, “I want to keep in touch with my brother…” Sehun looks up, blinking his eyes a few times. He takes more breaths, wishing that his face isn’t turning red. Sehun feels Kai’s hand on his shoulder and he sends Kai a thankful smile. Sehun waits hopefully for the King to answer him.

 

 

“I will consider your request Prince Sehun.”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“I am upset.” Prince Kai sulks, getting Sehun’s attention as Sehun looks around the chamber. “Why so?” Sehun asks, glancing at the bed and makes his way to the wardrobe. He opens the huge wooden door and inspects the colours and materials. “I thought you would be with me, in my chambers…” Sehun raises his brow, scoffing playfully, “You wish…”

 

 

“I wish…” Kai leans against the wardrobe, smiling widely, admiring Sehun’s relaxed feature. He wants to note about it but keeps it to himself. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Sehun asks, closing the doors and turns around to check on the book on the shelf.

 

 

“I am allowed to keep you company. Should we look around the city?” Kai invites hopefully, with his handsome smile and Sehun sighs, defeated by the smile. He nods, “Sure… I’ll ride the horse…” Sehun says, not knowing if they have horses. “You will get your own horse Prince Sehun…” Kai confirms, sitting on the bed. He sends Sehun a look and the prince takes the hint to get changed. “A white one?” Sehun asks, changing his top and turns to look at Kai. The other is smirking, throwing Sehun a naughty look at the prince shakes his head, and ‘pervert’ he mumbles.

 

 

“We have one white horse… Shelly…” Kai says after thinking and imagining the horses in the stable. “Did you have your own horse back at home?” Kai asks, trying the waters. He wants to know more about Sehun’s life back in the palace and he wants Sehun to freely talk about it. “I did… a brown one.” Sehun answers, tying the lace on his top. Kai waits for Sehun to tell more but the prince says nothing more.

 

 

“Come… Let’s go.” Kai says, noticing that Sehun is ready.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

It hits two months now and both the princes are closer than before. It is impossible to not spot Prince Sehun alone. Prince Kai is always next to him, beside him, accompanying him to the extent that they do everything together. The elder prince, is now annoyed at his brother for being head over heels for the prince. And Kai; he is feeling on top of the world.

 

 

Every day he would wake up and think of something new to do with Sehun, keep the prince occupied so that Sehun will not have the chance to sit and think of the unfortunate event. He invited Sehun to train with him and Kai finds out that Sehun is really bad at wielding the sword. Kai laughed at Sehun of course but he promises the prince to teach him and guide him to be better. Prince Kai would also take Sehun for horse rides and they would go secure the perimeter with Kai telling Sehun about the places. Dinner time is the only time they see the King and Kai makes sure Sehun isn’t left out in the conversations. The King too, notes of their building relationship. 

 

 

Sehun is invited to the King's chamber after dinner and both the King and Queen awaits him. The King asks Sehun how he feels being in this new place,

 

 

Sehun hesitates to give the exact answer. It feels weird to say that he is feeling happy and welcomed in this new place. It is as if he is betraying his own people, his king, his brother and himself. “I do feel good here…” Sehun answers after some time and the King asks more, “How’s Prince Kai treating you?”

 

 

“He’s being a lovely friend,” Sehun answers honestly smiling to himself. Kai has been a good friend, always staying by Sehun’s side. There isn’t any moment where Sehun is left alone to sad by the fact that he is away. Prince Kai takes him to all his duties and Sehun enjoys those moment dearly. At times when the prince is busy with his duties, Sehun would talk to the people and listen to their troubles. It felt like he was already a part of the city and the people too, seems comfortable with him. They made a deal with each other out of fun; One sword lesson to one archery lesson. Sehun agrees with no argument that his swords skill is bad but he could not believe that Prince Kai’s archery skill is worse than his sword skill.

 

 

“I thought of something…” The King starts gaining Sehun’s attention. The King makes his way to the worktable and pulls out the chair, making himself comfortable on it. Sehun watches the King intently, “Do you think both our countries could be allies?”

 

 

Sehun gapes in shock shiver running down his spine. The King sends Sehun a smile and the queen too, joins the King, resting her arm over the King’s shoulder. “What do you mean?” Sehun stutters, not believing his ears. “It is time to turn this discord to something more meaningful that will benefit both the country equally.”

 

 

The queen chuckles, telling the King about Sehun’s shocked expression and the King invites Sehun closer, “Here… I have my note prepared to be sent to your King, Prince Sehun. I believe your presence here changed something in us.”

 

 

Sehun reads the note, looking at every word and he looks up to the King. They are really meaning to have peace, “What will happen to me?” Sehun asks, thinking that he would be able to go home. “This pact of peace will go along with your wedding invitation with Prince Kai…”

 

 

“Prince Sehun…” The Queen calls and Sehun turns to look at her, “Will my Kai ever have a special place in your heart?”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

“Is everything alright?” Kai asks, as soon as he finds Sehun sitting in the garden, with his shoulders slumped down. Something must have happened and Kai couldn’t guess what it is. “Kai…” Sehun starts. They have long dropped the formalities between them. Kai joins Sehun, sitting next to the other. Kai lowers his head to look into Sehun’s eyes, “Tell me, Sehun…” Kai asks when Sehun isn’t saying anything and Sehun brings his eyes to meet Kai’s. Kai smiles as he could see reflection of the moon from Sehun’s eyes, “The King has decided to have peace with us…” Sehun starts, looking at Kai’s face, studying the other’s expression. Contrasting Sehun’s thoughts, Kai looks calm, focused on Sehun like he does all the time. “And it will happen only if I am ready to marry you…”

 

 

“How do you feel about it?” Kai asks, still looking into Sehun’s eyes. There are a lot of emotions behind Sehun’s expressionless face and Kai had begun to learn them all. “I am confused,” Sehun answers honestly,

 

 

“I like you as a friend…” Sehun continues after Kai asked him why, “And marriage comes with deeper relationship…”

 

 

Kai chuckles understanding what Sehun means. He leans back and looks up to the starry night, “I like you a lot, Sehun. More than you obviously…” Kai stares at the one star, tapping his finger lightly on the bench. He can feel Sehun’s eyes on him, “And yes I agree with you. Marriage is another level but Sehun,” Kai stops to look at Sehun with a smile, “I would want to marry you. Most importantly, I want you to marry me.”

 

 

“Kai…”

 

 

“No Sehun… Don’t say anything yet.” Kai stops the other, looking away. They stay in complete silence, deep in their own thoughts. Sehun glances towards Kai and keeps his eyes fixed on the sparkle in Kai’s eyes. Unlike his looks, Kai has the softest and honest eyes and Sehun loves that the most. Kai is a very handsome prince and his eyes reflect his soul. There’s no doubt on how kind Kai is. Sehun looks away, observing the small yellow lights coming from the small villages next to the palace. “Can I tell you something…?” Sehun speaks, shivering when the cold wind hits his skin. “I have never spent so much time with someone. You are the first one. Day and night, we are together and to be honest I go to bed thinking about you and I wake up thinking about you. Is that how you feel about me?” Sehun asks, not sure about his feelings.

 

 

“Yes…” Kai answers and Sehun hears the smile, smiling too, “I think of going to sleep next to you and waking up next to you…” Kai says and catches the smile on Sehun’s face before the prince looks away to hide the redness on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Prince Sehun…” Sehun turns around to see Prince Siwon in the stable and he lowers his head to show some respect. “Ohh stop the formalities…” Prince Siwon scolds, looking around. “Where’s Kai?” he asks, looking at Sehun who is caressing the white horse’s head. The horse, Shelly must be feeling so blessed. “He was here a while ago…” Sehun answers, taking the brush from the pail and brushes Shelly.

 

 

“So… you marrying that fool?”

 

 

Sehun pinks and clears his throat, keeping his eyes on Shelly. It has been a week since their heart to heart confession talk and since that Kai has been very open with his words and action. “He didn’t propose…” Sehun whispers, surprised by his response but the reaction from Prince Siwon makes Sehun blush more. Sehun hides his face, wishing the ground would swallow him. “Young love…” The elder prince teases, leaving with his horse and Sehun knocks his head.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

He is alone in his chamber and the urge to talk to his brother bubbles in his heart. Sehun prepares a letter for his brother. The blank paper and quill by the side waits for Sehun to reorder his thoughts. Sehun takes a deep breath and takes the quill, feeling it in his hands and he writes;

 

 

 

_Brother,_

 

_I am sorry I didn’t write you sooner. How’s everyone? How are the King and Queen, Luna and our little prince? I miss everyone dearly._

_I am fine here, Kris. The King gave me honour and told the people to respect me like a prince and everyone here is just as nice as our people. But obviously we are better to do. The King is a nice man and the Queen, she’s nice too. Prince Siwon reminds me of you. He is a different person here, just like you are with me and during battle._

_As I am writing you this, I am not married yet brother. The King didn’t allow Prince Kai to marry me immediately. He told the prince to court me and he’s doing an impressive job. Prince Kai is a nice man. He’s always around, keeping me company and guess what, he’s teaching me how to wield the sword._

_I like him, brother. At first I felt so low of myself with the burden of losing the fight and being brought back here but now,_

_He makes me feel so accepted. What do I do, brother? I think I like him a lot to marry him._

 

_The King is thinking of sending a friendship hand, wanting to be at peace with us and he said it’s all because of me. My presence changed them and I feel so important here._

 

_If you get my letter, brother, will you bless me and represent the King at the wedding?_

 

_Tell mother, I love her and I am happy here. Tell father, I am sorry and brother… I miss you._

 

_Your brother,_

_Sehun_

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun seals the letter and keeps it in the drawer. He will send this letter along with the King’s note and hopes for the best. He hears the knock, and Kai walks in with the usual smile, “There’ll be a banquet later…”

 

 

“Is there a celebration?” Sehun asks knowing that banquet usually means celebration. Kai chuckles and shakes his head, “Siwon asked for one… maybe he has something good to announce.” Kai says, sitting on the table and his eyes notices the quill. “Did you write the letter?” he asks Sehun, knowing very well that Sehun has been meaning to write to his brother for some time now.

 

 

Sehun nods, asking Kai if he would like to read the content, “No… I trust you.”

 

 

Sehun chuckles softly, looking at the prince. Kai looks a lot better with this new haircut. They went to the barber together in the morning and Sehun had suggested a haircut for Kai. He is very pleased with how Kai looks; the long hair with undercut makes the prince looks boyish yet powerful. Sehun runs his fingers through his own hair, biting his lips to hide the blooming smile. “Tell me… what are you thinking, looking at me then smiling?”

 

 

“You look good with the new haircut…” Sehun praises and he witnesses the prince turning red. Sehun laughs teasing the prince for being adorable. He never witnessed Kai blushing and this is new for him. Kai keeps his eyes on the quill, not meeting Sehun in the eyes. “I like how I look…” Kai says, gripping the longer part of his hair. “And I like it more now since you like it too.”

 

 

Sehun giggles, getting up to open the curtains. He ties the curtains, knowing very well that Kai has his eyes on him. Sehun passes by the other and Kai grabs his hand quickly, “What?” Sehun asks, biting his lips, looking at Kai’s hand over his. Kai pulls Sehun closer, holding both of Sehun’s hands and he caresses it, “Did I tell you how beautiful you are?” Kai asks, feeling the heat from Sehun’s body as the prince stands in between his legs. Sehun shakes his head, “No…” with a smile. Kai chuckles softly, knowing very well Sehun is lying. He says the same thing every day and today again, “You are so handsome and beautiful, Prince Sehun…” Kai says, tilting his head a little, to look into Sehun’s eyes. “And you shine brighter than the sunlight.”

 

 

Sehun laughs, throwing his head back and Kai stares, eyes wide and jaws dropping. Sehun is laughing whole heartedly, something he had never seen before. The prince will normally laugh a little, smile or chuckle but never like this. It feels so different to hear Sehun’s loud, precious laughter with no burden and his eyes, _‘oh lord’_ Kai mentally whispers, the eye smile is the gem of Sehun’s feature. Kai feels like he saw a falling star in daylight to be able to see Sehun’s eye smile. Sehun is still laughing, wiping his tears and,

 

 

“Kai… you are ridiculous…” Sehun laughs again and this time Kai leans close, so close that Sehun stops laughing, surprised, “I would lay my life for this eye smile, Sehun…”

 

 

Sehun holds his breath, feeling Kai’s hot breath against his face and he stares at the prince, who is inches apart from his face, “Kai….” Sehun whispers, heat creeping up his face and he follows Kai’s eyes as the other focuses on his lips. Sehun swallows, licking his lips. He knows their attraction to each other is taking a turn to the wild side and tries to keep his values above all. “I would really love to kiss you…” Kai whispers, locking his eyes with Sehun.

 

 

“But…” Sehun’s heart drops in his chest bone when Kai continues after staring into his eyes and lips for some time. Sehun really thought Kai would kiss him, “I’ll kiss you when you agree to be my ever and after…”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

It’s a feast of food. Sehun’s eyes widen at the amount of food laid over the long table with his mouth watering. There are ten whole turkeys, double amount of a whole chicken, fishes, vegetable, liquor and wine. Sehun looks around to spot the elder prince, ask him personally what it is all about. He wants to know, and woman approaches him, “You look very charming Prince Sehun…” Sehun smiles, praising her back about her beautiful dress. When she leaves, Sehun looks at his own attire, caressing the gold embroidered, velvet coat, the silk dress shirt underneath and a hand curls around his waist, making Sehun smile.

 

 

“All the food here is making me hungry…” Kai whines next to him as they walk to greet some of the ministers. “No ostrich meat this time?” Sehun asks, giggling and Kai throws the prince a glare. “Princes…” They both stop and bow in respect to the city’s high priest. The man in white silk robe has a glass of wine in his hand and an angelic smile, “The Gods are happy,” he says, patting Kai’s shoulder and blesses Sehun on the head. Sehun shares a confused look with Kai and the priest continues, “Apollo has blessed us with good sun and Poseidon has blessed us with good sails and fishes…” Sehun interlaces his fingers with Kai when the prince holds his hand, “This is all due to Prince Sehun’s arrival…”

 

 

Kai smiles, nudging Sehun playfully and being the humble prince he is, Sehun denies the priest’s words. Kai pulls Sehun away, to a corner, far from everyone where no one gets to notice them and stares into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun leans against the wall, raising his eyebrows, “There’s one thing the priest didn’t mention…” Kai whispers, admiring how good Sehun look in the royal outfit.

 

 

“What is it?” Sehun asks, guessing what Kai would say,

 

 

“It is said that the Younger Prince of this nation is head over heels for Prince Sehun.” Sehun gasps, closing his mouth with his hands, “Really?” he gasps again, “I heard Prince Sehun is a real charmer…”

 

 

“Is he in danger?” Kai asks, faking his fear and worries. Sehun too, has a worried expression on his face. “I am not sure… I guess he is…”

 

 

“Oh then… Ouhh” Kai gets startled and winces in pain, turning to look at who it is,

 

 

“Get a room both of you…” Prince Siwon grumbles looking at both the younger ones and tells them to head to the banquet hall, “The feast will start soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun complaints as Kai keep filling his plate with the turkey meat and chicken. Sehun’s whines and Kai’s laughter brought smiles over the King’s and Queen’s face and to whoever is watching them. Despite whining at the prince to stop filling his plate, Sehun eats everything and at the same time, nags the prince to eat his vegetables, “No Sehun… Salads are not my type…”

 

 

“Just eat them, no wonder you are so bad at archery.”

 

 

 

Prince Kai barks out his laughter and turns to look at Prince Sehun who has a smug look on his face, “You are saying vegetables make you great in archery?”

 

 

“Of course… they enhance your eyesight…” Sehun says, eating a mouthful of fresh salad. Kai grimaces and looks away, showing Sehun is chicken piece, “I am a pure non veg…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai shares a look with his brother and the elder prince nods. Prince Siwon stands up, and clinks his wine glass gaining everyone’s attention. The banquet hall turns silent and Sehun too, looks at the elder prince curiously. “What is it, Prince Siwon?” The King asks,

 

 

“Father… Kai has something to say,” Prince Siwon throws the boulder onto Kai’s shoulder and the younger prince stands this time glancing towards the King. Siwon is whispering something to the King and Kai feels his heart beating loudly and stomach doing summersaults. He turns to look at Sehun, who is surprised and confused,

 

“May I?” Kai turns towards the King and Queen for permission and when they nod, he turns back to Sehun,

 

 

 

Kai clears his throat; “I would like to take this opportunity…” he looks up, looking through the row of people invited to the banquet and brings his eyes back on Sehun, “Prince Sehun…”

 

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes, heart beating so loudly and he looks as nervous as Kai is, “Sehun… Will you marry me?” Kai asks, looking into Sehun’s eyes softly,

 

 

 

 

Sehun’s couldn’t hear his heartbeat anymore, everyone around him starts to disappear one by one and Kai is waiting for his answer. Sehun licks his lips, locking his eyes with Kai and the prince smiles despite being in nerve wrecking moment, “Kai…” Sehun whispers, leaning in to take Kai’s hand and he tugs the other to sit back, “Will you marry me, Sehun?” Kai whispers this time, only for Sehun to hear him and Sehun weakens at how kind Kai’s brown eyes are,

 

 

 

Sehun nods, with a smile.

 

 

Kai smiles, those kind eyes sparkling in happiness, “Yes… I will…” Sehun answers, looking down, holding on to one of Kai’s finger and he feels Kai prodding his chin, “Come here…” Kai says, leaning in to finally kiss Sehun.

 

 

The whole banquet vibrates with cheers and whistles of happiness but for both the princes, the sound of happiness disappears as they move their lips together in a symphony. Sehun pulls away with his cheeks painted in pink and Kai leans in again for another peck.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

As announced by the King, the wedding is set two weeks after the banquet and the palace prepares for the royal wedding. The King has sent the proposal, along with Sehun’s letter to prince’s King and since then, Sehun has been nervous. He anticipates his brother’s arrival or any return letter from Kris. Sehun is very sure his father; the King would accept the friendship hand and finally be allies but still, he’s nervous.

 

 

Kai notices Sehun’s jitters and assures Sehun that everything will be fine. He drops kisses each time Sehun looks unsure.

 

 

“Kai…”

 

“Hmmm….”

 

“Do you think father would accept the King’s proposal?” Sehun asks, looking at Kai who is lying down on the bed, reading a book with glasses. Kai places the bookmark between the pages, closes the book and sits up to focus on Sehun,

 

 

 

“Sehun… It would be a waste for your nation to not accept the proposal. With you being here with us, it is best to accept it.”

 

 

Sehun nods, thinking of his brother. He can mentally hear Kris emphasizing his point, glaring at the one problematic minister who will obviously oppose the idea of being allies and the king, his father listening intently to everything.

 

 

“I overheard the villagers talking about us today…” Kai says, distracting Sehun from overthinking about the whole situation. Sehun blinks his eyes, focusing on the prince and he swallows at how handsome the prince looks with his glasses over the bridge of his nose. He did not follow Kai to his usual rounding today since Sehun was called by the royal tailor to measure his wedding suit. “What did they say?” Sehun asks, joining Kai on the bed and leans against the bed next to the prince.

 

 

“They praised us for looking so good together…” Sehun sends Kai a questioning gaze, “Are you sure they praised you too?” Sehun says and the prince quickly catches what Sehun meant and pinches Sehun’s side. Sehun falls on the bed, wincing in pain but starts to playfully kick the other when Kai tickles him, “Are you saying I am ugly Prince Sehun?”

 

 

“No but I am prettier!” Sehun squeals, getting out of Kai’s hold and sits at the edge of the bed. Kai hums, “You are right… You are prettier…” Kai whispers, crawling towards Sehun and kneels in front of the prince. He leans down to kiss Sehun but Sehun quickly moves away, “See you tomorrow prince…” Sehun teases with a wink, leaving Prince Kai’s chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Kai dashes to Sehun’s chambers, shocking Sehun to his bones. Sehun looks at Kai, asking the other through his eyes as words fail him. Kai’s expression confuses him. Sehun is not sure if Kai is excited or worried, is it important or not.

 

 

“Sehun….” Kai calls breathing heavily as he walks to Sehun, holding him by the shoulder. Sehun guesses that Kai ran to his chambers and it makes him more nervous where his heart makes flips in his body. “What’s happening?” Sehun finally asks, finding his voice back.

 

 

Kai doesn’t answer Sehun but drags the prince out of the chamber, leading to the palace’s balcony. Sehun lets himself to be dragged by Kai and asks himself thousands of questions. When Sehun reaches the balcony, he hears trumpets being blown, drums being played in harmony and flower petals being thrown on the carpeted ground. Sehun brings his eyes to see the carriage making its way into the palace grounds and Sehun reaches out to hold onto Kai’s arms,

 

 

“You brother is here, Sehun. Prince Kris is here for our wedding.” Kai says, admiring Sehun’s happiness filled shocked look and soon he notices tears brimming in the prince’s eyes. Sehun turns around, runs to welcome his brother and Kai follows after Sehun. By the time Kai reaches the main door, Sehun is already in his brother’s arms, crying and the prince wipes Sehun’s tears off, teasing Sehun for being a cry baby.

 

 

“Prince Kris, welcome and thank you…” Kai greets, shaking his hands with Sehun’s brother and the prince turns around to present the gifts he brought along,

 

 

“Shaking hands will not do now, Prince Kai.” Prince Kris says, and pulls Kai for a hug. “You won Sehun’s heart in a fair play and I admire you for that.”

 

 

“Kris…” Sehun whines embarrassed that his brother is saying something like that and the elder chuckles, kissing the crown of Sehun’s head. “Let’s meet the King. Father had sent his regards…”

 

 

 

Kris walks ahead with the royal servant guiding him and Sehun sneaks the moment to grab on Kai’s arms, pecking the other on the lips. Kai freezes on his legs and stares at Sehun who is striding after Kris, “And he took my heart along…” Kai whispers with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

* * *

 

The ending:

1\. The wedding ceremony takes place officially.

2\. Prince Kris signs The Declaration of Friendship between the two nation.

3\. First Night /smirks/

4\. Prince Kai visits Prince Sehun's home.

 

 

Alternate Ending:

1\. In Sehun's letter he tells Kris everything about the nation (spy) and aks to take him back.

2\. Prince Kris arrives and declares war.

3\. Prince Kai gets heartbroken that Prince Sehun played him out.

4\. Prince Siwon and The King are killed by Prince Kris.

5\. Prince Sehun's last arrow goes through Prince Kai's heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I am inspired by a scene in the movie Troy. It was where Prince Paris had to fight Princess Helen’s husband to win her over. The dialogue Prince Hector said, “You think of your sword and his sword and nothing else,” really triggered me. So this story happened. Hahaha. And if you never watched Troy before, you should. I watched in ten times now and it’s my favourite.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, i guess this is it for now. Till we meet again in my other stories. Do leave comments and kudos. It really matters to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Do keep in touch with me so I feel loved like every other author. /awkward laugh/


End file.
